Comme dans les films
by Lilirara
Summary: Hiei regarde trop la télé... Bon sang, j'en révèle beaucoup, avec ça, vous voilà drôlement aidés...KuraHiei, je préviens, si vous n'aimez pas...


Comme dans les films

Titre à la c.. J'ai toujours eu horreur de trouver des titres…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait chez Kurama pour regarder la télévision. Quand la mère de ce dernier était absente, Hiei en profitait pour rester plus longtemps chez le yohko, et surtout, hors de sa chambre.

Car Hiei s'était toujours un peu senti mal à l'aise, dans sa chambre. Parce que, même si l'appartement entier avait l'odeur de Kurama, celle-ci était bien plus forte dans la chambre du yohko. Et Hiei avait peur un jour de perdre la raison...Et de laisser ses sentiments et ses pulsions prendre le dessus. C'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il préférait rester dans le salon où la cuisine. Pas parce que l'odeur de Kurama lui déplaisait, loin de là.

Regarder la télévision présentait un double avantage. Premièrement, il était à côté de Kurama, et pouvait justifier le fait d'être à ses côtés que par l'intérêt qu'il portait au film.

Intérêt somme toutes assez relatif. Les films ningen étaient vraiment stupides : dedans les gens ne mourraient même pas pour de vrai. Sur makai TV, au moins, quand quelqu'un mourrait dans un film, on savait que c'était vrai.

Et puis deuxièmement, regarder un film empêchait ses idées de trop dériver, ce qu'elles faisaient toujours quand Kurama se trouvait près de lui, dans un périmètre inférieur à deux mètres.

Sauf, bien sur, lors de certaines scènes. A ces moments là, l'esprit de Hiei se mettait parfois à vagabonder, et à ce moment, la grande proximité de Kurama ne lui était d'aucune aide. En général, il préférait quitter la pièce, prétextant l'envie d'aller aux toilettes, ou une petite fringale. En même temps, à force de partir à chaque fois, Hiei se demandait si Kurama ne le voyait pas comme un coincé. Si le yohko savait seulement à quoi Hiei pensait.

D'ailleurs, à cet instant, assis sur le canapé, Hiei voyait la scène arriver. A croire que les ningens étaient tous des imbéciles. Ca semblait trop facile de les séduire. Allez, en tout et pour tout, il en ressortait quatre façons de tomber amoureux, ou de séduire l'autre.

En y repensant, Kurama était à moitié ningen… Alors peut-être qu'un de ces cas pourraient s'appliquer à lui et s'avérer efficace.

La méthode un était de ne rien faire. Tout à coup, au milieu du film, le héros et la héroïne se lançaient un regard. Gros plan, et boum, ils s'embrassaient. Et ça finissait dans le lit. Ca paraissait tellement simple.

Il tourna la tête vers Kurama. Qui tourna la tête vers lui. Hiei le regarda droit dans les yeux, en priant que Kurama comprenne son message silencieux.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiei ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Bon, d'accord, c'était un échec. Il pouvait essayer autre chose.

Dans les films, il avait aussi remarqué qu'un héros et qu'une héroïne qui se disputaient au départ se trouvaient bien souvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le film ne se termine. Bref, au départ, ils se haïssaient, et pour prouver à la fin qu'en réalité ils s'aimaient, ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit.

C'est vrai qu'au départ, il avait rencontré Kurama que parce qu'il avait crut qu'il était au service de Yatsudé. Et qu'ils avaient combattu. Mais Kurama n'avait jamais montré de haine envers lui, il avait toujours été gentil. Alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment les coller dans cette catégorie.

Dans les films d'actions, il arrivait que le héros sauve la héroïne d'une mort atroce et certaine. Là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer son immense gratitude, ainsi que l'amour subit qu'elle éprouvait pour son sauveur. Ca pourrait marcher. Kurama et lui étaient des combattants, on pouvait dire qu'ils collaient à la catégorie films d'actions.

Oui mais… Pour cela, il faudrait que Kurama soit en danger. Premièrement, maintenant qu'il était si fort, ça n'arrivait pas souvent, et deuxièmement, il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir son kistuné en mauvaise posture. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le contraire avait déjà été fait. Déjà, le jour de leur rencontre… Et aussi la fois ou ce crétin de binoclard lui avait retiré son âme. En y réfléchissant, Kurama lui avait déjà sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. Et il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Ca expliquait peut-être le fait que Hiei soit tombé amoureux de lui.

Bon, malgré tout, il restait une autre méthode, mais qu'il n'avait vraiment pas du tout envie d'utiliser : la déclaration passionnée.

Le héros se mettait à déclarer d'une façon romantique, vraiment ridicule et typiquement… ningen son amour inconditionnel et l'héroïne fondait brusquement en larmes, tombait dans les bras du héros qui l'emmenait dans un endroit où il pourrait lui montrer son amour d'une façon différente.

Bon… En même temps il était déjà arrivé que la femme repousse le héros. Des fois, c'était juste pour quelques minutes de film supplémentaires. Mais l'autre jour, il avait vu dans un film une femme repousser un homme pour la raison qu'elle en aimait un autre.

Et si Kurama en aimait un autre ? Hiei ne pourrait pas supporter se l'entendre dire. En même temps, comment espérer que quelqu'un comme son kitsuné, beau, intelligent, fort et doué en cuisine puisse tomber amoureux d'un nabot crétin comme lui, qui n'avait aucune conversation et qui avait en plus une fâcheuse habitude à découper les gens ? (Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Kurama n'avait jamais tranché quelques démons…) Si on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'il soit maudit… Restait-il seulement une chance ?

Et puis, il se rappela de quelque chose… Dans tous les films qu'il avait vu, il s'agissait à chaque fois d'un homme et d'une _femme_, donc peut-être que quand il s'agissait de deux hommes, c'était différent…

D'ailleurs, il trouvait ça bizarre de ne jamais voir d'homme tomber amoureux d'un autre homme dans les films. Quoi, chez les ningen les hommes n'allaient qu'avec les femmes ? Quoique…

Un jour que Kurama l'avait traîné dans une librairie, Hiei était tombé sur une sorte de livre, avec des dessins à chaque page, dans lequel il avait pu voir, entre autres, deux garçons qui s'embrassaient. Oui, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de deux garçons, malgré le fait que l'un d'entre eux ressemblait vraiment à une fille.

Kurama lui avait dit que ce livre s'appelait un manga. Alors, pourquoi dans les manga et pas dans les films ? Mais peut-être que ces films existaient et qu'il n'en avait jamais vu… Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ça serait différent quand il s'agit de deux hommes ? Les filles ne sont pas plus stupides que les garçons, et vice-versa. De toute manières, à ce niveau là, tous les ningen se valent. Mais son kitsuné, lui, n'était pas stupide. Alors se faire avoir par des combines aussi grossières…

Tiens. Voilà. Dans le film, le héros et la gourdasse qui le suivait, venaient de s'embrasser. Ca avait prit quoi ? Quelques secondes de regard de biche amourachée et ça marchait !

A côté de lui, Kurama grogna.

« - Conneries ! »

Hiei se retourna. Kurama avait l'air contrarié. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« - C'est vraiment bidon, tous ces films à la con ! Comme si ça se passait comme ça ! »

Hiei n'avait jamais vu s'énerver Kurama sans vraies raisons apparentes.

« - Comme ça quoi ?

- Comme ça ! Fit Kurama en tendant la main vers le poste de télévision d'un geste excédé. Avec tous ces héros auquel il ne faut pas plus d'une semaine avant qu'ils ne tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre…Quand je pense qu'il y a des gens assez crétins pour croire que les choses se passent aussi facilement ! Comme si c'était si simple,

- …Quoi, ça n'arrive jamais, tout ça ?

- En tout cas, à moi, ça n'est jamais arrivé ! »

Kurama avait l'air contrarié et Hiei se sentit vidé. Kurama aimait quelqu'un ?

« - Ca ne t'ai jamais arrivé… Tu as essayé d'embrasser, pour voir ?

- Pour me prendre la raclée du siècle… Non merci !

- Essaye, pour voir… »

Hiei ne pourrait pas avoir Kurama. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme lui.

Et puis, si Kurama se prenait une raclée, peut-être qu'il laissera Hiei le consoler. Et là… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Apparemment, il donnait trop de crédit à ces films, vu que d'après Kurama, la réalité n'avait rien à voir. Décidément, les ningen étaient trop stupides.

Kurama poussa un long soupir.

« - Tu as raison, je vais essayer. »

Hiei tourna la tête vers lui. Et déglutit avec difficultés. Le visage de Kurama n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans ceux de Hiei. Que les yeux du yohkos étaient beaux…

Avant que Hiei n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il sentit des lèvres se souder aux siennes, plus douces encore qu'il ne l'avait rêvé, plus chaudes encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ses joues étaient en feu, un délicieux frisson lui parcourait l'échine, et des papillons dansaient dans son ventre. C'était si agréable…

Kurama se recula, l'air gêné. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, et ses yeux se baissèrent, fixant un accroc dans le coussin.

« - Pardon Hiei, je… »

Et avant que Hiei ne s'en rende compte, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurama, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Kurama, surpris, resta quelque secondes sans bouger avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Ils rompirent le baiser avec regrets, les yeux brillants, le souffle haletant. Et Kurama renversa Hiei sur le canapé.

« - Hiei… Je t'aime…, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi… » lui répondit Hiei, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurama.

Et alors que ce dernier passait ses mains sous son débardeur, Hiei espéra que Kurama allait continuer de suivre le déroulement du film. En tous cas, c'était bien parti pour.

Wow. Ma première fanfic… J'aime pas trop ça… Enfin…


End file.
